Lock known to only one
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: A RoyEd fanfic that i just started its setting is in highschool! Lots and lots of humor! I suck at summaries T T. Ed has come into a new town and a new school. He tries to get addapted easily but that is very hard with his classmate that annoys him to no end. ROY! May have lemons later but again MAY!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello perverted little kittens! I have yet brought you another perverted story that is mixed together with humor. I love writing humor so therefore I shall do so. This fan fiction shall be starring our main stars Ed and Roy into a romantic and mostly stupidly humorous high school story. Now how do you feel about this oh characters that will be staring into my fan fiction?

Roy: Well it's nice knowing that I am the same age as everyone now, please note the sarcasm.

Ed: Am I taller?  
Everyone: -sweat drop-

Al: Happy that I am the same age as nii-san! Also who are you putting into a romantic state (crosses fingers behind back)  
Me: Isn't it obvious? Its Elricest  
Ed and Al: WHATTT!  
Me: XP heheh just kidding its RoyEd

Ed: WHATT! I have never agreed to this! Where are my rights! I want a lawyer now! Oh wait nobody will stand up for me. Hey dumbass Colonel haven't you got anything to say about this!  
Riza: He is frozen from shock.  
Me: Well we need to get going onto the story. Look everyone is waiting!

**Disclaiment**: I don't own FMA neither do i the characters but i would love to. I only own the movers and the delivery man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Al, give me the keys"

"Oh sure nii-san just wait a bit-CRANK"  
I turned around to see what Al had dropped.

"AH! AL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! That was the glass vase that Winry made me take before we left!" I looked at the vase in horror. Just thinking of all the possibilities that could happen when she was mad got me to have goose bumps. Then the image of a wrench came into mind and I grabbed my head with _both_of his hands. Wait…. the whole reason that I asked Al to give me the keys was because I was holding something. Plop!

"Ah! Nii-san that was the cake we got from Michaels-san before we left the village. –sigh- you are the one who is going to be eating the smashed up side."

I looked down to see my favourite strawberry cheesecake standing vertically with one side still perfectly fine but the other was probably smudged inside its paper box. I sniffed a little bit; I just hoped that it wasn't so bad. After we cleaned up the mess of the vase and got the cake put into the fridge we finally could start doing the real job. We just came from our village to the city and rented an apartment. We will be staying here from now on and we will be going to high school tomorrow. Too many changes at once get your head spinning ya know. After mother's death me and Al we just stuck at one place; being haunted by the emptiness of our house and the pity looks of the adults got us cornered. So we decided to move to Central and start a new life. I was the one who requested that. I mostly did it because of Al. I didn't want him to grow up in that village, don't get me wrong, there are schools in there and it's a peaceful village and all, its just that there are too many painful memories in there. Our parents divorce and then our mom's death. But it was a hard decision to leave as well. There was Winry and Pinako. Pinako had taken care of them after their mom had passed away and just taken care of them in general at all. And Winry was their best friend since they were born. They went together everywhere and they did everything together. It was hard to separate from such a friend. But they will still see each other and plus they had made promise that they will achieve what they wanted. Winry had always been interested into mechanics. And she always carried bolts and wrenches whenever she went so when she got pissed at someone she just puts her hand into her pocket…..yeah. And Al just adored cats so he had said he wanted to become a vet. And Ed he didn't have a specific goal but he did have one area he was interested in. Science. It was just amazing how such complicated stuff like humans were made up of such simple and cheap stuff. Water, 35 litres. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia, 4 litres. Lime, 1.5kg. Phosperus, 800g. Salt, 250 g. Niter, 100g. Sulphur, 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon 3g. And fifteen other elements. Such cheap things make up me, Al and you. This is why I want to study science.

"Brother, stop lazing around and come here to help" Al broke me away from my thoughts and called me over to whatever he was struggling with. "Come on, help me move all these boxes around" I eyed the boxes that were sitting in the truck and the box that Al was desperately trying to drag. No wonder it was one that said 'Ed's room' and most of my belongings are books. There were four titles that the boxes went by. 'Ed's room', 'Al's room', 'Living room' and 'Bathroom'. I helped my little brother move the boxes around and by the time that we were done it was 7 at night. We thanked the movers and paid them. Right after the sound of the apartment 303's door closing we started to unpack. What we planned was to unpack everything before school. And apparently the movers were being giant asses and told them that there was not a truck available up until the last day of summer vacation. So they had school tomorrow. There was not the slightest fun into the thought of unpacking while busy with homework, school, part time jobs and school life in general even. We have to be as quick as possible to unpack because we still have to go take dinner from the convenience store. That's when the door bell was ringed.

"Nii-san I will get it don't worry." Al called out while there was the sound of his footsteps running towards the door. I was about to continue to unpack up until I didn't hear a crash.

"Damn!" I heard Al yell with frustration. "What is this! You can die in your own home!" I could still hear him curse on about how 'very welcoming' the apartment was and how he could die a mysterious death one day. I decided to peek over the frame of the room to see what he had ran in. The place that he was standing at…if I am not mistaken…**Shit**!

"-Sigh- what did I slip on? ...this is…Brother get your lazy butt right here!" Damn I really did not want to dust the place; my top priority was to just unpack and put stuff where it has to be everything else comes later. But apparently to my younger brother cleaning and vacuuming and dusting everything came first. So I just ditched the dust cloth in the middle of the hallway and got to unpack the bathroom stuff considering that my room was already unpacked and ready to go-well it can use a bit more order and my bed actually being put together but there are other priorities right now.

"Al I have a very good excuse for this!" I tried.

"Oh really I would like to hear that." answered the angry figure.

"Right now we must get unpacked first"

"Nii-san everything must be clean before you unpack so that you don't have to worry about moving the objects around later to clean  
under them." Explain Al

" We can do all that stuff later!" I decided not to lose

"Nii-san you are always like this! Listen for a bit!"

"There is nothing to listen to!" We kept the argument going like some old geezer's history lesson. We were soon disturbed by the neglected person that was ringing our door bell. Al opened the door to see a man starring at him with two cardboard boxes next to his foot and a board with a sheet of paper and a pen in his hands.

"There has been a package send to you from mister Hoheinheim" said the angry man"

"I am sorry you probably got the wrong person"  
My eyes widened I dropped the shampoo I was holding and dashed for the door.

"Excuse me to who was it sent to?" I asked still in shock.

"To Trisha Elrick" I looked at the box with a mix of curiosity and hatred. "Yes and where do_ I _have to sign?" The man eyed me confusion. "Um isn't that a girls name?" Crap I was hoping he would just goddamn let me sign the stupid thing and get going with the other box so that we get this over with.

"What? You got a problem with my name?"

"N-no not at all, I mean it does suit your petite body" A vain popped on to my temple and I was about to let hell loose through cursing and suffocating him if Al had not covered his mouth and kept him into one place.

"So we sign here right? Okay now this package is done. What is the next one?" Al had taken the lead.

"It's sent by Fuhrer High to Edward Elrick and Alphonse Elrick" After we signed the papers and send the man away we closed the door and slumped down. Jeez now we have two more boxes to unpack. One with whatever crap our dad had sent our mom and that had been probably delayed to come to this day. Ed did not care about anything that that man had send him, but he resisted the urge to burn down the box and just simply kicked it in his room. The second box contained they school text books and a map of the school cause it was huge.

I looked at the time and my mouth dropped 10:15pm. I grabbed my red jacket and my wallet and ran out to the convenience store.

"Pork or beef….AGHHH scratch that I will just buy cup ramen." I had given up on curry and had decided on cup ramen. I looked over the ice cream section and grabbed 2 popsicles for either a late midnight snack, after dinner snack cause the cake was going to fill us too much or maybe for an after school snack tomorrow. I went up to the tired looking woman at the cashier spot. She scanned my products and put them in a bag.

"Children should not be out at such a time. Thank you for shopping here and come back again." I was screeching my teeth at that last comment. It was not my fault my body decided to be a bitch and be girl sized. I kicked a pebble along the street. I heard cries at the ally between the shops and saw a fight scene with one guy in the middle that was beating up all the ones surrounding him. In the darkness I could not see much but I managed to see short black hair from the guy in the middle.

Well that is it. I need to go to bed now cause its 4am o.O . Well see ya tomorow and i will definetly make another chapter for you my perverted kittens. R&R please. And as i have said honest critiques make me happier than fake compliments! -yawn- see ya tomorrow in the next chapter but for now i will marry the bed. You are all invited to the wedding!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My my, you perverted kitties are back for more already? Well I shall grant you that wish.

Why did you come here? Is there something you want here? What brought you here? Where are you going? Is there something you seek? What do you dream of? What is your goal? What is necessary to complete that goal? If I answer all of those questions will I get my answer? My absolute answer for the biggest question that my existence has asked. I want to find the answer quickly so that I can find my goal. I had already put all those questions down on to paper and I had answered them in several ways over the years.

To be happy, I have it already, Mom, I don't plan on to going anywhere, I have everything I need, I have already got my dream granted, To always be happy, Mom, Dad, Al, Me, Winry, Pinako babaa (2002)

To make mom smile, Happiness, Mom, I am staying right where I am, Happiness, To have everything back, To make mom smile, The whole family (2005)

To bring mom back, Mom, The past, Nowhere, Mom, Mom, Mom, Power (2008)

For Al's happiness, Nothing, The past, I will leave in 2 years when I have finished cleaning up this whole mess, A peaceful place, The past, Being happy with Al, Make Al happy (2010)

And the last time I wrote was in the train while getting here- for the first question I answered :To find what I want, For the second question :Peace, For the third question I gritted my teeth and scribble down with hatred : Revenge, For the forth question I lifted my pen before I wrote :To a place where I can find answers, For the fifth question I paused and looked at every single letter that was in the question over and over again before I breathed in a big gulp of air and carefully spelled out each of the letters in my answer: Al's smile, For the sixth question I starred at the question as if asking the piece of paper itself what my answer is before I quickly stated :To stay like this with Al, Winry, and Pinako-babaa, For the seventh question I put down my pen and put my elbows on the table while I put my chin into both of my hands as I looked outside the train window that was opened and the wind had waited for this chance to slip inside and explore. I will leave those last two questions unanswered. I have never done this before. No matter how brain ticking it was or no matter how annoying I thought it was I would still write down an appropriate answer. But not now. Right now I don't want to answer those questions because I do not want to think about them. What I want to do right now is to relax while I could.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" My eyes snapped open like when you pull the shades string far down and after you let go they shoot up like a rocket towards the ceiling. I jumped up from my blanket and grabbed my ear. It felt like a fucking opera singer just demonstrated her high pitch right into my eardrum. I grabbed the goddamned alarm clock and flinged it towards the wall. After a loud thunk the evil thing shat up for good. This was going towards a bad day. I looked over the calendar. HA! No wonder. It's Monday.

"Nii-san stop sleeping. You need to take a shower, eat, dress up, and get ready for the first day of school"

"Right, right got it _mother_"

I tried to step on to the ground only to be surprised by an evil knot that my bed sheets decided to prank me with. I lost my balance and started to desperately fling my arms around uselessly. I landed on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Al peered in my room to see what had happened. His eyes met mine. After a second he left and went back to shower. Is this how you treat your sibling after they had been cheated on by their own fucking bed sheets and after they had just had an awful experience before that, and most of all- ON A MONDAY!

I got up on to my hands and wriggled my feet free. I yawned and grabbed some boxers and a towel and headed towards the shower. Without a thought I opened the door to see Al facing me covered in bubble foam and with his hands shampooing his hair. His face went as red as a tomato and he started throwing random stuff at me. First I got hit with a shampoo bottle then with a sponge and after that a freaking basin of water.

"Brother you pervert!" shrieked my younger brother

Yup, I hate Mondays.

I ate up my bacon like a glutton and I started to scrape the plate with my fork as if it would let me have more. I eyed Al who was sitting on the couch eating his breakfast quietly.

"Hey Al, come over here and eat with m-"

"No thank you!"

I made a pouty face and protested.

"I was half asleep, and plus I had just fallen down _and_ it's **Monday"**

"So what if it's Monday, It's just like any other day of the week"

"No it's not- it's the day that the most hated stuff happen"

"Really? I think that Mondays are refreshing, they are the start of the week and-"

"Al come here and tell me more~"

"No way, who knows maybe next time I am close to you you might jump me!"

"No way! I am not like tha-"

"It's fine nii-san I already know"

"Know what? I am telling I am not like that!"

"I saw it, Winry gave her whole body to you but you rejected it"

My eyes were opened very wide at this point. Al knows about that! Al saw that!

"You can't just consider me gay because I did not fuck Winry. You can't just go around doing it with random chicks"

"It's not random, and Brother please! If you put a big breasted chick in front of anyone, no one will be able to resist- even if she looked like a hippopotamus in the face I will still fuck her, and Winry does not on top of that!"

"And say I am gay. I won't jump my own brother!"

"Teenagers with their hormones, their range expands to even fish now"

"Al just come sit the fuck down cause I am about to go to the Government and ask them to have only six days of the week from now on!" I half yelled that sentence as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I despise Mondays.

I wrestled my wardrobe door and when it finally opened it hit me square in the face. I grabbed my blood dripping nose and limped towards my nightstand to grab a tissue. Cursed door got my knee too. I cursed all the way through while I was putting in tissue twisters that filled my nose and while trying to get to my wardrobe. I glared at the door and threatened it that if it were to injure me one more time it would become the firewood for the upcoming winter.

I looked over my closet carefully. I knew what I have of course- which is half my closet. The other half is clothes picked by Al that would look 'cool' or 'cute' on me or whatever. I eyed one of the articles that had grabbed my attention from the 'dress up side'. I called it that way because Al thinks of me of some kind of a Barbie doll or whatever, he like to dress me up into clothes that you usually see in movies- wait correct that- a _male_ Barbie doll. I suddenly started thinking more into it up until Ken popped into mind with a shirt revealing his whole bare chest and it had ruffled sleeves. I smacked both of my hands onto my face and squad down trying to get the disturbing image out of my head. Crap I should just pick some clothes and get going before I think up of something even more _disturbing_.

I picked a black sleeveless hoodie that had badges and safety pins on the lining of the hood. Then I picked black jeans with a double hole red belt to go with them I also put on a chain that connected from the belt hoop of my jeans on the back to the front on to my right side. I also added a white and pink checkered dog tag on to my neck- you can't really see it because of the hoodie but I don't really want anyone to see it anyways (it will be my secret fashion desire).

"Nii-san are you coming? We need to get there early so that we can be sure to not be late." Al came into my room to see me in front of the mirror pulling on to my hoodie strings out of boredom.

"NII-SAN ARE YOU GOING LIKE THIS!" There goes _mother_again with her whining. What is his problem with my clothes any ways; he was the one who picked the hoodie.

"What is it-"

"This! What did you do? You are always so careless brother! You do the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate timing. What did you do to your face?"

"It's the Monday curse"

"Take those tissue twisters out of your nose and let's go"

I did as I was told and removed one of them only to be welcomed by a stream of blood that made its way to my chin.

"Gyaahhh! Brother lye down! Here I will take some ice!"

"No need. Not like ice is gonna help anyways" But to satisfy him I laid on to the sofa so that my blood flow could calm down. I was seriously thinking over the idea of scratching off all of the Mondays that were on my calendar.

We walked to school calmly considering there was _a half an hour _up until the school bell rang, mind you Al. It was a long way to school from our apartment. It was not supper long but it wasn't 5 minutes away from home either. So me and Al walked up the bridge, 5 more minutes and we will be there.

"So after that did Winry do that again?" I was taken in by the sudden question.

"….no…..why?" I had barely said out my answer but Al kept on looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Poor thing, she was so hurt by that kind of rejection" Wait a sec 'was'? He usually put 'probably' before that.

"Al how could you know that?"

Al flinched as he hovered his black Converse sneakers that were matching with mine in the air for a second and kept walking as usual after that.

"There is no possible way that you can know that is there?"

"It's just common sense that anyone would be a little shaken by a rejection, plus she is a girl and all"

"Guys are just as vulnerable as girls when it comes to romance"

Al's bangs were still covering his face.

"Al what's wrong?"

He lifted his head.

"Nothing just thinking"

"Thinking of what?"

"Nii-san you might as well have the time if the month"

I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and then I remembered the earlier accident.

"Thanks a hell of lot! Just when I had started to forget about it you come in and decide to remind. GUAHH. I wanna forget that river of red that guys shouldn't experience!"

"Equivalent exchange" whispered Al.

'Huh? You say something?"

"We have arrived!" Al sounded excited. As for me, I'd rather stay at home on a Monday.

"Hey, hey don't you think that chick is hot?" A tall brownish haired guy with white highlights whispered but not low enough and I heard it. I looked over at the girl who they were talking about and did a frown. All I saw was a monkey with make-up caked all over her while she was wearing slutty pink shorts that were showing half her ass. And her top was not covering much either. A purple spaghetti strap top that went only up until it covered her chest area and a bit down right until the belly button. Well at least it covered her bra which in some of the girls around here sadly did not. It either went into a loop too inside from the strap part stopping a bit before it reached the nipple clearly showing that they weren't wearing bras. Or they had their whole back exposed by loosely hanging string or lace. I furrowed my eyebrows together trying to get all thoughts out of his head. But facts stayed facts. And fact is that if he didn't find any of those girls appealing then it proved more that he was in fact-gay.

"Whoa there budy! With a face like this you won't get anyone to come near you." A guy with blackish-greenish hair had approached me. He had glasses on and a friendly smile that just pulled people in 'I am the most happy person on this whole planet' kind of smile.

"Oh! We can't have that. My name is Hughes but you can call me just Maes, Nice to meet ya!" Maes held out a friendly hand to shake. I was guessing that he was a freshman like me because well today was only suppose to be the day for freshman and teachers. Well at least up until 9. That is when the other classes come to school today. Lucky bastards get to sleep in while we get to take boring lectures.

"Likewise Maes, my name's Edward but you can call me Ed"

"Alright Ed, are you a lonely freshman on his first day like me?"

"Nah, I came with him" I pointed to Al who just came back from the washroom. He ran up to me quickly once he spotted me.

"My name is Alphonse, Nice to meet you" Al and Maes shook hands.

"Someone you know or just a friend made now?"

"Oh that? We are brothers." Me and Al had said at the same time.

"Amazing!" He then turned towards Al "Must be tough looking after your younger brother" A vein popped on to my temple and I said annoyed.

"He is my _little_ brother and he has been born almost a year before me! Get that Maes? _LITTLE _ Brother!" I was almost about to scream. Almost. If I had I would have scared off everybody.

"Oh…..sorry its cause there is such a _big_difference in your height" Maes voice empathized on 'big'. So he had decided to find what will tick me off the most? I decided to play the game unconsciously.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT THAT CANNOT BE SEEN EVEN THROUGH A MAGNIFAYING GLAS!" Was what I said but what came out were those words muffled by a hand that both lowered its volume and its roughness. Al had stopped me from trying to pick a fight with Maes.

"Oooohhhhh~" Was Maes satisfied replay to finding out my weakness. After that in one swift motion Maes pulled out some photos from under his pink palmed dress shirt? And stuffed them into my face.

"And this is my girlfriend Glacia! Isn't she the prettiest person on earth?" Alright that was not creepy at all. I looked over the photos of first a girl with very short mousy hair and then the other picture were of her holding a white kitten with longer hair and then her on a balcony with a straw hat and the final one (I was guessing from now because the pixels seemed much clearer) was of her with faintly brownish/grayish hair that went up until her waist holding a guitar while sitting on a chair in a brisk white room with the kitten from before but now all grown up. Holy crap, since when has he dated her?

"Since when have you two been together?"

"5 years"

I looked at Maes in shock. There is no way that they could have started dating while they were 10. So he must be a teacher then! Even though he looked my age he was a teacher!

"Yeah we started dating early, but we had fallen in love with each other at first sight and so we decided to get together at the age of 10!" He shrieked in a girly tone while hugging the pictures. I wonder if he is so fond of those pictures that he is caring them around all the time. Maybe he jerks off on them. Gross and he touched it.

"By the way Ed are you single?" I stopped whipping my hand on to Al to answer Maes.

"Yeah" I answered in a cheery tone that still had a little bit of the disgusted voice from when I was whipping my hand.

"Wow really? I mean with your petite- and no I don't mean it into a mocking way- body you seem very cute and adorable. There will be a lot of guys and girls after you in the school. And plus with that blonde hair." I tried to rub off the vain pop on my forehead and not to grit my teeth too much as I answered him.

"Oh really, well that's lovely. I won't be able to eat in peace now because of guys chasing after me?"

"No, no like I said guys and _girls_will be after you" I just sighed and took a few steps back before almost bumping into a group of girls. I stood behind a girl there like a brick for a few good seconds and then walked right back to Maes and Al who was sweat dropping.

"…." Maes needed to find the words to say to me but I bet that he will have a struggle with that.

"Well you can always ware high heels" Suggested Maes. Really now?

"Oh yeah and then when we go in bed she definitely will not notice how I cannot reach her lips and bottom at the same time!"

"….." Again there was silence

"Plus think about it, I will need 30 cm padded shoes to be taller than the girls"

"Not true! Only 20 cm" I looked at Maes with head bobbed dawn, lips shut tight enough for creases around to form and my eyes staring at him from low down.

"The difference between me and Al is 10 cm" Maes quieted down and patted me on the back

"Only hope for you is that you don't mind being uke" My face flushed and I made a punch that of course missed but that was threatening enough.

At that time the bell rang and we all went inside the school. And yet again today I have convinced myself that I hate Mondays.

"Well class we will now introduce ourselves to the whole class" Lovely.

"First start up with this row" I looked around the classroom to find that there was a very big diversity around the classroom. A guy with a dog leash. A guy with a Mohawk. A girl with snake bites and long black hair. A girl with a boy haircut wearing boys' clothes. A guy with blue hair. A girl with blonde hair that was pinned up (yay another blondie). A guy with a veryyyyy short hair cut that was just 1 cm away from his head and he left two pieces on the sides of his bangs way longer. A guy with black hair and red ends. A girl with glasses and two braids that had strands of pink and blue mixing up. A guy with glasses who looked really hot… (eheheh) but had a very strong glare.

"Alright first one in the row to the window" The teacher called out. She didn't look mean like some old hags in fact she was very young and beautiful (see not gay!). She only wore some mascara and lipstick unlike the Oompa Lumpas in the school…..and our class. Our teacher had a very nice smile and she had shoulder length darkish red hair.

"My name is Shiro Tasuki. I have come from Richards Middle School and I love drama. I am looking forward into working with all of you (bow) (sits down)" Wow that guy looked so shy, like he has never been out in public.

"My name's Yaske Tuchi, came from East Middle, not really interested into anything, Looking forward towards my first year in High School." An uninterested guy it seems. One more after him and it was my turn as I sit next to the window and I am in the middle.

"My name is Edward Elrick; I am new to the city so I went to s different middle school than all of you. I am looking forward to working with all of you. What I am interested in is-**science**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Hello once again. I am very proud of this chapter. I have staeyd up all night just loosing myself in it. Righ now its 6:58 in teh morning and i still gotta go to be o.O. Well please Review if you are not too mad. I will start my new chapter in a moment or after i get my so called beauty sleep -_-' . Well Fullmetal doesn't belong to me and if it did it would be yaoi but apperantly its not.  
**

**Dja na hentai neko-tachi.**

Tsukineko-san  



	3. Chapter 3

After I had introduced myself I waited until everyone had done so too. What caught my attention though was a guy with short black hair and a yellow tee with black baggy pants. He looked unamused and interested into everyone at the same time. His eyes were a very deep navy blue that got me to have a small shiver on my back. I just stared down at my body wondering what the fucking hell had just happened. But something even more interesting got my attention when it was mister twisted turn to introduce himself.

"Name's Roy Mustang, I come from West Middle but most of you already probably know me" He eyed me for a sec before he continued talking "I am excitingly looking forward to working with _all_of you, I am interested in science as well" Well sorry but with that kind of attitude ya ain't working with me paw. The teacher clapped both of her hands together signifying that she wants everyone's attention for a bit.

"Well now that we have all introduced ourselves I will give you guys a free period because first of all it's only you the freshman inside the school and second I want to give you all time to know each other. Please don't take fights too far, got a grudge please save it for your own time or at least please don't break any thing inside the classroom. I know that you can't get along with everyone but please the head master yells at me first before you and from personal experience you probably know what its like (everyone nodded) Good, well now I got a date so if you will excuse me." The teacher was gone in a flash leaving some of the people sobbing on the fact that she is not single that included me Ed as well.

Al noticed that and he came on to his brother's desk to ask him if it was what he thought it was.

"-Sighhhhhhhh- so she ain't single huh? Damn" Ed looked like a mop.

"Nii-san that's such good news. It means that you are bisexual and not homosexual. Congratulations you leveled up!"

"Oh really then I would like to level up to heterosexual now please"

"Brother isn't that the same?"

"How should I know, and I don't care really, I am not gay and that was proven!"

All of the sudden some girls came our way looks like they are gathering information.

"So you two are brothers?"

"Yup" Al answered that one.

"Which one is older?"

"Me" I gave in the answer to that one with a lightening speed. I didn't even wait for them to ask the whole question.

"Are you single" The two girls had started to giggle now.

"Yup" We both answered that one

"Yes! Alright you two free on Sunday? Oh how rude we never introduced ourselves! Ne?" "Ne?" "Alright my name is Sonia" The girl that mostly talked stretched her hand out to me.

"My name's Izumi" The girl who was mostly giggling stretched out her hand towards Al. Sunday was my day of from work and I think it was the same for Al considering he works at the same store. Heh! That's how high school life should be! Dates, Sex, Drinking and studying your ass off when you remember that tomorrow there are exams. But what I mostly like about this girl was that…. She was 5 feet tall. 5 cm _shorter _than me. After we made our plans they went away towards their group of friends boosting about how they already got dates. I saw Roy coming in close to our direction after them.

"Hey why are you so short?" ….

"…Excuse me?" I couldn't believe even Al was taken in by the question and he had hurriedly ran over to my side.

"Should I repeat myself? Why. Are. You. So. Short."

"BBBCEBDFHCVXJHWDEU3E ED35T677982%e#w#&* GHVV$%#$#$%%VEXGTYFD6537623F$%$^%7898EC" Thank god that Al had reached my in time. I was basically spitting poison.

"People think that you got the wrong grade when they see you in the hallways." That was followed by a cocky smirk imprinted on to his face.

"Tough then, cause it would mean that I am in a higher grade" I had thought up of the best come back that I could give this guy. Everyone stared at me as I had made Roy speechless.

"So you do know how to speak after all, heh, from now on you are going to play my games" I looked at the sinister smirk that had been naturally planted on to his face. Did I get myself into something that I shouldn't have?

"Hey Ed, you here?" Maes came inside the room at the most inappropriate timing or maybe I should say lucky.

"Eh? Oh you have already met Roy? So how is it going at the new class?" As Maes got the conversation between us going the whole class turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Maes you know him? That little pipsque-"Maes shat Roy mouth before he had said the cursed word.

"Shhh, you really should not say those words around Ed, it will get the whole room dancing" Warned Maes.

"Whatever, are you coming to the goukon on Sunday?"

"Oh that? Hey think about it. I have a girlfriend that I love." He was about to probably take out more pictures of Glacia but Roy stopped him.

"It's fine as long as you come with a partner"

"Oh! Then I am going to show off my girlfriend~"

"You are coming too right…Ed?"

"Huh?"

"Those two girls invited you on Sunday right? So you both have partners and you two will be coming" He finished his sentence with a smirk. He leaned in and grabbed Ed's chin that was facing down and pulled it up until their eyes met.

"What? Sad that I am going with another girl? I can always change my plans…." He said that in a low whisper so that no one could hear except the people who were really close. Ed without thinking got his hand into a fist and tried to punch him but missed.

"Ah, ah that's no way to treat someone who has just offered to do you a free favor"

"Then no fucking thanks! I am fine without your favor!" Ed said those words and with steady steps that were normal speeded walked out of the door. His heart was beating. He could still feel Roy's warm breath onto his ears and lips. And also the place where the raven held his chin was burning. Maybe he had a fever? Yeah maybe. Or maybe it was because of fucking Monday.

A/N Phew i uploaded another chapter on the same day! I can't look staright now  
so i will go to bed. You are all as alwys invited to the wedding!

I will be back soon perverted kittens, but i need to update my other fanfic cause its sad  
it hasn''t had much attention lately =_=' . So i will write more to it when i wake up!

Tsukineko-san


End file.
